


i literally haven't titled this one

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, this is definitely more towards maxwil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: The title is so descriptive that I'm having an aneurysm.Anyways, two dudes chatter after good food.
Relationships: Maxwell/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	i literally haven't titled this one

Wilson felt content for the first time in a long while. At least, content enough to lean up against Maxwell for the time being.

A decent meal and some chattering could produce some interesting effects in the spirit of camaraderie. It was likely the best meal they were going to get for some time now, given how short food could get.

The aforementioned magician wasn't so prickly today, perhaps the initial aversion to touch had waned a bit. (The throne did such horrible things.)

He wouldn't go as far to say that he was ecstatic, but something more muted. Happy. Happy, that word, it felt right for what he was currently feeling.

"Say." Maxwell muttered, eyeing the icebox cautiously. "I don't suppose we've got enough food to last the whole winter?"

"Might've." Wilson replied, rousing himself a little, enough to stay awake for a bit longer. "We'll probably need more stuff like seeds an' berries."

"Seeds aren't substantial. Maybe that farm idea you've been prototyping should work."

"This late in the season? We'd be better off trying it in Spring."

"True, true."

The two of them lapsed into a comfortable silence for the time being.

Then Wilson spoke up. "You're not too averse today, then?"

"It varies."

He responded to the previous response with a hum, and shut his eyes again.

**Author's Note:**

> needed to be more healthy maxwil.
> 
> maxwell is touch-averse.


End file.
